


30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge: Whenuju

by LilGreenAgamede



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilGreenAgamede/pseuds/LilGreenAgamede
Summary: Space is wide and vast and ultimately, lonely.A collection of short pieces, the theme of each derived from the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. Featuring a favourite of the author: Whenuju.
Relationships: Whenua/Nuju
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the first three chapters/shorts in this series I wrote back in 2015. I have NO idea if I ever posted them on tumblr... I'm going through and trying to fix mistakes in the old ones whilst writing new ones because I felt like reviving it and I'm so starved for content in this fandom. I definitely want to do this challenge with more pairings, so we will see if I can muster that kind of dedication. 
> 
> Stories aren't necessarily in order due to the nature of the prompts and my wild imagination. I myself am a semi-sex repulsed ace with genetically assigned lady bits; fair warning that the stuff probably won't be super porny. I'm going for more of an erotica feel, and this is good practice for expanding my ability to write in different genres. Who knows, that might change!
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

Day 1, Naked cuddling

Nuju glared at the thermostat, as if he could change it magically all by himself. Alas, it had broken some time ago and while it was still at a livable temperature, it would never be cool enough for the icy planet native.. 78 degrees F. It was way too hot. Especially with another body curled up around his. He kicked it and sat up, taking the thin sheet with him.

“Librarian,” he said, as Whenua sat up as well, nursing his shin. “We’re taking our clothes off.” And promptly took off his shirt.

Whenua stared with wide green eyes, surprised at how fast his boyfriend-lover-thing was undressing himself. And for what reason? This was totally out of the blue and, the more he thought about it, completely expected. Especially the fact that nothing was explained.

He stopped gawking when a pair of shorts hit his face. “You don’t have to throw it on me. Why are we taking our clothes off?” The dark haired boy started unbuttoning his own shirt.

“It’s much too hot and I’m not allowed to turn the air conditioning down. Besides, my personal one is still broken.” Nuju peeled his socks off and tossed them over his shoulder. Whenua caught them and neatly folded them, setting them on the desk next to the bed before tackling his pants. 

“You know we could just go back to my room… I have a fan in there, unlike some people.”

Nuju scoffed and slipped out of his boxers before turning around and handing them to Whenua. “I won’t give you that satisfaction,” he said, the deadpan look on his face never changing. “We are going to stay here, be naked, and cuddle dammit.”

With a roll of his eyes Whenua finished getting out of his own clothes, folding all the garments and setting them aside, and curling back up with his irate boyfriend-lover-arguing buddy thing. He buried his face into Nuju’s stark white hair and sighed. The clock on the wall ticked, and the engine right below hummed and chortled on occasion. Other than that, it was a relatively quiet room. All the occupants reveled in silence, and Whenua was okay with that. It was one of the many things they’d found they’d had in common once they stopped arguing. 

Nuju hm’d happily and curled into Whenua’s embrace, becoming the little spoon in the tradition spooning positions. “Much better,” he murmured, closing his eyes. Then promptly opened them and frowned. “Whenua. You dick is poking my butt.” Okay, maybe not his wisest choice. Not that he’d admit it out loud, of course. Especially to his co-chief science officer. And it wasn’t even that uncomfortable…

“So, is this something you do on your planet often?” Whenua asked, his face still buried in Nuju’s hair. 

“No, just with you.” It was still hot, but he was definitely cooling down now that there were less layers on his body.

Whenua kissed the back of Nuju’s neck, his breath a pleasant kind of warm. “Why me? We fight all the time.”

“And you’re the only one who can counter my arguments and make me think in my own rebuttal. Nokama probably could, but she’s much too considerate. And then maybe Vakama and Onewa, but they don’t know how to word things as eloquently, or as knowledgeable as yourself. And we don’t talk about Matau. You challenge me and encourage my own intellectual growth and I…” Nuju blushed, glad that Whenua couldn’t see his face, but also aware that the other could see the blossoming redness on his neck. “And don’t you dare tell anyone about this. This doesn’t leave the room.”

Whenua laughed and rubbed Nuju’s shoulders gently. “Never thought I’d get that out of you, Star-gazer.”

“Yeah well… it’s not going to ever happen again.”

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the other’s bare chest, a hidden smile gracing his face.


	2. Day 2: Kiss, naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the prompt before this one (day 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Day 1

2\. Kiss, naked

He closed his eyes and leaned back into the other’s bare chest, a hidden smile gracing his face.

“Whatcha thinking about?” He heard the other ask. He frowned and groaned. 

“How we can possibly be prepared for what the future brings if we just focus on one thing at a time? Nuju sat up, opening and closing his fists in anxiety as thoughts began to ricochet in his brain. The what-ifs, and the hows, the possibilities. Onewa and Vakama had charted the best course for rescuing the denizens of the Metru planets, but I don’t think they’ve planned enough. What about after we rescue the Matoran? We’ll have infrastructure to rebuild and a whole police organization to build from the ground up and that’s saying we we get them to trust us what if-”

Lips caught his own in an embrace, and he quieted. When he had calmed, Whenua released him, resting his forehead against the other’s. “You’re thinking just like a typical Thinker,” he said, laughing a little at his own joke. “I personally think that we should be looking back to when the Metrus were at their greatest and building up from there, but… We should have faith in our comrades. Maybe, it’s best to put our differences aside and focus on the present?”  
Nuju bit his lip and shook his head. “I can’t think like that,” he said. “There’s no possible way. So shut up and kiss me and make me stop thinking.”

Whenua leaned in and captured him in another kiss. He rested his hand on Nuju’s bare thigh, the other coming around and twining itself in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Nuju sighed, content with the situation as his brain began to switch off and his blood rushed through his veins. 

Then the room shook and rumbled. The two broke apart and looked over at the covered window. The room shook again.

“Vahki?” Nuju asked, scrambling to his feet and throwing his clothes on, Whenua handing him the articles from the side desk. 

“Probably. Either that or Matau’s trying to kill us.” The two quickly redressed and joined their friends on the bridge. 

We have to be cautious, Nuju thought, adjusting his eye scope. We shouldn’t have relaxed like that. This voyage of fear is not yet complete….


	3. Day 3: First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed a way to escape from fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last little bit I had written back in 2015. Next chapter going forward is 100% new content!! This one is definitely more steamy than the other ones.
> 
> Day 3: First Time

It happened shortly after they fought the Krahka. They both sat in the otherwise empty medical bay, shaking. One disturbed by the trials they had just faced, and the other fretting about what was soon to come.

“We messed up; what else is down there? We just left the Krahka there by herself to do Mata Nui knows what…” Whenua mumbled.

Nuju shook his head and gripped the other’s biceps, his rattled breathing causing the table they were sitting on to shake. “What if they don’t accept us? What if something goes wrong? What if we end up just like Lhikan and his team?”

It was Nuju who initiated the kiss. A desperate, hungry kiss, one laced with his fears and trepidations. He was too proud to outwardly admit that he was scared and shaken, and this was the best way to let it all out. 

Hands traveled up underneath his shirt and caressed his back, pulling him closer into the other. Nuju broke away and pulled off his scope, letting it drop to the ground with a clatter. He stared desperately at Whenua. The other, looked timidly back at him behind his long dark bangs. Unspoken communication crossed between the two, and they came to a silent agreement.

Jackets and shirts came off, the kissing starting back again. Wheuna lazily undid his bootstraps, then, moved onto Nuju’s. Nuju himself was more occupied with completely feeling his counterpart up. Feeling the pulse underneath muscle, the warmth that surged into his own ice-cold body. Something to feel alive and… and safe for that moment in time. To stop his mind from wandering into what the future had in store for them. It would be dark and stormy, and he was worried.

The boots were gone, followed closely by socks. Nuju had moved onto Whenua’s neck, peppering kisses as light as snow on the pale skin. The former Archivist grunted, undoing his pants and sliding them off along with his boxers.

“Shhhhhhh,” Nuju whispered. He traced Whenua’s back, “Silence”. Whenua nodded, struggling to keep quiet. Nuju slipped out of his own lower garments and then the touching began. They rubbed and rutted against each other, stroking themselves and their partner. Kisses strayed from lips to shoulders and chests and necks. And all the while they stayed a silent as they could.

Eventually Nuju broke away and began looking through the medical bay drawers for something. Wheuna guessed what it was pretty easily.

“It’s in the drawer next to the syringes. It’s Matau’s but I don’t think he’ll care.”

“Shut up,” Nuju hissed, turning red and going for the mentioned drawer. He opened it and grabbed the lube, before heading back over to the table/bed and climbing back up. He spread the lube all over his fingers and looked at Wheuna.

“Look I know we discussed this and I’m fine with it but right now I just can’t…”

“It’s alright. I’m cool with taking it,” Whenua whispered. “We’re both a little out of sorts today.”

Nuju sighed with relief and helped the other get into a comfortable position. Then he inserted a finger. Wheuna hissed and clamped down on his lover’s shoulder. Nuju waited until the other released him, and began moving. Then there was another finger. Then another. And they began moving together in a rhythm that both were comfortable with. Nuju leaned down and began sucking on the crook of Whenua’s neck, shushing him as the other began to grunt and moan. Then, after a questioning gaze was answered with a nod, he took his fingers out and inserted himself in.

There was much swearing and slapping the table as they got used to each other, but the room eventually quieted back down to near silence as they continued on. In and out and in and out until the inevitable release came. Panting, Whenua pulled Nuju down into a fevered kiss, relishing in the cold the other gave off naturally.

There weren’t any declarations of love, or anything of the sort. Just two beings escaping fear, silently, and passionately.


End file.
